


He'll never look at me the way I look at him

by orphan_account



Series: South Park Drabbles and Oneshots [3]
Category: South Park
Genre: Edgy, M/M, Short, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, oof - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 07:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12812754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sorry





	He'll never look at me the way I look at him

“Tweek, you need to calm down,” he nasally, calming voice warned.

“Calm down??!? I’m going to fail my finals! How do I calm down!?!?” Tweek freaked out.

“Tweek...” Craig said sternly.

“hhNGKN,”

“Tweek.” The taller male cupped the smaller male’s face in his hands and made the blonde look at him. “Everything is going to be okay. You studied, remember? We studied together,”

“IT WAS- LESS ST-UDYING AND M-MORE WANTING T-TO KISS,”

“Then let’s kiss,”

“W-what,,?” This caught the small boy by surprise.

“Kiss me, Tweek,”

“I-I,”

“Kiss me.”

...

Too bad that’s not what happened.

Tweek’s little boy crush would never reciprocate those feelings.


End file.
